This invention relates generally to the growing of vine-running vegetables or fruit-bearing plants on a farm or in a garden plot and relates more particularly to a unique vine branch guide system device that when properly erected and utilized will conserve farmland or garden plot space in producing.
For many years, much labor has been expended in tilling the soil with plows, pickaxes and the like and then planting seeds. It will be desirable to provide a device which facilitates the growing of vine-running vegetables or fruits for the farmer or gardner from the planting stage to the harvest stage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device facilitating the planting of seeds for vine-running vegetables or fruits, maintaining the crop, producing large plants, harvesting the product and increasing the crop harvest.
Another object is to provide such a device for conserving crop planting space for vine-running food bearing plants.
A further object is to provide such a device enabling a person harvesting the crop to gather vegetables or fruits from the vine with relative ease.
Still another object is to provide such a device that is economical to manufacture, efficient in use, rugged in structure, easy to assemble, and possess a relatively long working life.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the following specification and claims together with the accompanying drawings.
The invention resides in a space saving device for the growing of vine-running vegetables or fruits.
The space saving device includes a basin for holding a soil medium, a supporting pole having one end associated with the basin, a top member associated with the end of the supporting pole opposite the basin, vine-supporting means and means for stabilizing the basin of the installation. The basin includes a central tubular portion having a square hole extending through its length for holding a lower end of the supporting pole and having a plurality of upstanding prongs. The supporting pole has spaced apart end portions of a square cross-sectional shape. The top member has a central tubular portion having a square hole extending through its length for receipt of one end of the supporting pole and including a number of depending prongs equal in number and location corresponding with the upstanding prongs of the basin. The vine-supporting means are connected between the upstanding prongs and the depending prongs for interconnecting at least a plurality of upstanding prongs with corresponding depending prongs for supporting prongs of vining plants. The means for stabilizing the basin includes a central hole of square cross section for receipt of the lower end of the supporting pole whereby the position of the installation can be fixed in a desired location.